hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
TheoreticalDetective
Be the Doctor... Who? Your name is''' SIDRAT KELLAD.' You have a variety of '''INTERESTS', one pertaining to your complete love of SCIENCE FICTION TELEVESION as well as MYSTERY DETECTIVE STORIES. Because of both, you have grown to love the show TIME AND SPACE TRAVELING DOCTOR WITH A HIDDEN IDENTITY. You love this show so much so that you wear one of the protagonists' BROWN TRENCHCOATS almost everywhere you go. It's sort of a problem, really. Probably one of the many reasons you suck at TROLL ROMANCE. Due to your appreciation for the FICTIONAL ARTS, your respect for the workings of the hemospectrum has dropped to an all-time low, seeing as most blue and purple bloods refuse to watch such dribble FANTASTIC ADVENTURES. As such you tend to get along with lower bloods a lot more, which is why you tend to HIDE YOUR BLOOD CASTE to everyone you know, save for maybe a future moirail. Your blood is purple, but blue enough not to be one of those AQUATIC FUCKING ASSWIPES. In addition, you tend to experiment on the various SCIENCES, and find yourself to be a shitty THEORETICAL PHYSICIST and XENOLOGIST. The latter seems to be the more successful of the two, if only because you have a huge curiosity as to the workings of ALIEN ROMANCE, which might be related with the previously mentioned failures of your own. You do dabble and are decent at technologies focused on VECTORS AND ACCELERATION, though. However, most of your interests in science mostly lends to its influence from AWESOME GAMES FOUND FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. You also seem to have a thing for ODD NUMBERS. No explanation why. You just do. Your trolltag is theoreticalDetective and you speak with a warm, mannnerly, but cautious tone~ Examine room. In Hivestem, you currently do not have a room, nor do you even have a hive to call your own. It was demolished completely during a fight between Tchek and Ishtur, two of the PATRON GODS in Hivestem. All you have left is your RECUPERACOON '''and your '''CLOSET FULL OF PAILS. You also managed to retrieve some of your inventions, as well. Allocate Strife Specibus. You have a large selection of weapons in which you find yourself well in, probably due to playing so many ALIEN COMPUTER GAMES. Despite this, you fill two of your four available strife cards to a couple of NOVELTY ITEMS: The screwdriverKind from TIME AND SPACE TRAVELING DOCTOR WITH A HIDDEN IDENTITY, '''and the crowbarKind from an alien computer game about a theoretical physicist who fights off an alien invasion in an underground military base, with interferance from a mysterious man in a suit. '''THE TITLE ALLUDES YOU. As for your third card, you fill it with a magnumKind, because it is one of your favorite weapons in all of computer games. Oh that is what you would say if the pistolKind wasn't the ABSOLUTE BEST and that you refuse to CONFORM with every other troll who has one. You tuck away the fourth card for a free slot, more than likely allocating it to something INCREDIBLY SILLY AND EMBARRASSING to whoever may consider you the least bit ATTRACTIVE. Examine Fetch Modus. You currently have a specialty modus in the works at the moment, being one of your CRAZY AND UNPREDICTABLE INVENTIONS. From what you can gather, the modus is based around the MYSTERIOUS BLUE POLICE BOX that is found in your FAVORITE SHOW, and will allow you to transport items to various locations and times as a way of storing it. However, the modus is very much INCOMPLETE, and will require the power of a REALITY-ALTERING PIECE OF SOFTWARE, '''or perhaps the '''POWER OF A GOD in order to complete the programming. Whenever that may occur, you cannot be sure of. For now, you stick to your less scientific but more trustworthy TRENCHCOAT POCKET MODUS, which allows him to occupy many items within the many pockets of the coat. However, the items tend to SWITCH AROUND without your knowing, and you can only judge well if you pay attention to each pocket's WEIGHT. That, by the way, you DO NOT DO OFTEN, if at all. Do something awesome. You pause to think of what could be more awesome than stuff NOT LIMITED TO REALITY. You then proceed to sit down and work on a new invention. You come back with a rather organic-looking EARTH PARAKEET, twitching it's head curiously. You start talking to the bird and point it in the direction of a nearby mountain. The parakeet proceeds to repeat the same words, but CERTAIN KEY WORDS activates a fast shot movement, throwing out a miniture bomb which creates a LARGE CRATER in the mountain's side, killing whatever was unfortunate enough to be nearby. The parakeet then proceeds to ruffle its feathers and pops out a pair of GOLDEN-BROWN TOAST for your enjoyment. Already BUTTERED, of course. Do something incredibly silly. You go back inside only to find your lusus throwing a GIANT PILE OF PAILS onto your person, passing its one eyeball back and forth between its heads like three trolls throwing around a small sport-oriented sphere in a park. Distracted by the commotion, you go on to, in a public memo with your friends, confuse the likes of the Imperial Drones to that of a ROBOTIC COMPANION found in many of your science-fiction stories. You've never been so embarrassed in your entire life. Examine physical prowess. You take the time to look over yourself in a UNBIASED AND PROFESSIONAL LIGHT. You are a key inventor, as you've duely noted many times before. You also have a key amount of training with a vast variety of CONVENTIONAL IMPERIAL WEAPONRY, which would make you a pretty good soldier if it wasn't for your disinterest for the kingdom. Your best weaponry, however, is MELEE-ORIENTED. You tend to know exactly where to hit something with whatever is in your hand, be it blunt or sharp. However, you have a major flaw in your combative skills as a whole. That being that you are incredibly subspitable to PAIN, and have a mediocre amount of ENDURANCE. Taking both into account, it makes you a literal WALKING PUNCHING BAG, often forcing you to take distance and OUTTHINK your opponents. You also have a bad sense for the ATTITUDE OF WAR, where your NOVELTY ITEMS have a more priority than your various DANGEROUS SITUATIONS. You are easily distracted, so to say, but only to things pretaining to your INTERESTS. Traits Curious, much like a scientist. Experimental in his inventions too. Nerdy as fuck, especially for his sci-fi adventures. Cautious, as to keep his blood caste a sekret. After a few incidents in the hive, he doesn't have much blood to really hide. Playful, but usually backfires romantically. Or at least makes the relationships awkward. Paranoid, to avoid other higher-bloods and to keep his odd numbers in check. Smug, almost exclusively toward those he has black feelings for. HIVESTEM After encoutering Scylla at his hive, they went a series of awkward events involving his collection of pails before she had passed out. Seeing as the meeting place for the stem was in the lake chamber, Sidrat carried the girl there and was properly dumped on the floor upon arrival. Once out of contact with her, Sid proceeded to help Ceric back to chamber, before being dragged back by the same man he planned to save. Due to Ishtur's sexual energy being transmitted into the mountain, Sid and Adriel were promptedly attacked by Scylla under the influence, before being hit shortly by the depression spell and falling asleep, with Scylla on top of him. Waking up, he found Atropa being chased by Scylla, who was immediately was chased after by Adriel. Sidrat got up to give chase, but was outran by Adriel and watched as he proceeded to beat up the pink-blood, ending with Sid holding the girl and sobbing. After a while, Ceric took the body away from him, and then was passed on to Threne, unknown to Sidrat. Sid then proceeded to where his hive used to stand, collecting all that he could in his Sylladex and turning over to leave. Going on to wander, he then found Threne's hive and garage, and proceeded to going into a black rage, causing a huge misunderstanding. After the fight, Sidrat had his throat crushed and was barely saved by Arcana, although he still needed to rest quite a bit in order for his throat to be in working order. Category:Purple Blood Category:Male Category:Mount Awkward